Mutual Murders: Servant of Kirkland Castle
by Ensyo Phinilind
Summary: Arthur is a young isolated prince at the age of 16, but has the brain of Sherlock Holmes. People are slowly dying, and only he can find the culprit. As he finds the people who send others to hell, who is the real mastermind who gave a motive to the killing? One by one, each piece falls over at his feet. How many pawns does Arthur have left to play before he plays himself?
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer****:** Does Hetalia have the country Laos and does Prucan exists in the story? Guess I don't own Hetalia. I only own the plot.

**NOTE****:** Yes, I have changed the characters up a hell lot, this includes persona, age, likings, etc.

* * *

What a bland day it was. The roses were pure white and the table cloth was without a stain within the castle.  
In the Castle of Kirkland in London, Great Britain, Europe, there lived a prince named Arthur. Arthur was a selfish young man at the age of 16.  
A sick man he was, for he grew up buried in riches and always had a servant to his side, yet he didn't mind when one passed or fell ill. What had happened to him? He had suddenly disappeared, ditching all his gold and his servants and what family was left. People suspected he ran off like the foolish man he was, or he was killed or died from illness. But the truth was never dismissed…

* * *

It was a cold, winter day. December 25, 1855. The castle roof top was blanketed with ice and the grass was perfectly encased with frozen dew. The gates to the manor were shut by not locks, but snow that had frozen together.  
Through the gates and beyond the door, a dinner table longer than the carpets lay still in a large room with a lot of find chandeliers and perfectly seasoned food.  
On the end of that table, a prince awaited there, Sir Arthur Kirkland, soon-to-be king of the Kirkland Castle.

Naturally, Arthur wanted to be king. His father had several illnesses and even the people could tell his time was about up.  
But Arthur had an odd desire.  
He wanted to know everything.  
He wanted all the power possible.  
He strung cameras in every light and put listening devices in every ally.  
Even though he managed to get all this done, he simply sat quietly and watched.  
He saw the murders, he saw the suicides and he saw the poisons.  
He spied the drug makers and the money printing, yet he sipped his tea and batted his eyes. Very green they were, as if they could see into your mind and discover your plots.  
The outer color of his eyes were pure and reflected even the tiniest speck if dust, but his pupils were, abnormally, a shade of gray and were clouded with dots of white.  
There he sat, sipping strong Earl Gray tea with a temperature higher than boiling water.  
How he could do it without burning his tongue? Who knows.

Arthur slowly shifted his gaze from the reflection in the tea to the double doors that lye in front of the dining table.  
Expectantly, he waited, he set his tea down and watched.  
1…2…5…7 seconds he counted in his head.  
Any moment now.  
Suddenly, shaking the tea and the lights, a young women burst into the room.  
It was nothing more than his Fianće, Lili Zwingli.  
She bounced through the room and attempted to pounce on Arthur, after all, it was ultimately a one-sided love. About to suffocate Arthur, the gentlemen dodged to the side, making Lili crash into a low wooden cupboard.

"Ah, hello Miss Zwingli." Arthur muttered.  
Lili puffed up her cheeks and put on a pouting face. "Owe…that hurt Arthur. And how many times have I told you to call me Lili? We are lovers after all, right?"  
Lili wiped the dust off her dress and gave Arthur a poker face.

Arthur had no true feelings towards Lili. He had only been decent childhood acquaintances with her, no more and no less.  
There marriage was arranged by bloodline, for Lili was the Princess of Switzerland and royalty always had marriage to other royals.  
Lili was very rough and selfish on the outside, and she was a skilled craftsmen in both swords making and metal shaping, which Arthur admired.  
But on the inside, Lili was soft, mushy, and would pout and forgive people if she didn't receive what she wished. This part of her Arthur found annoying, and worse of all she only showed that side to Arthur. This made Arthur go on bad terms with her brother, Vash Zwingli.  
Apparently, Vash had a sister complex.

Ever since the marriage was arranged, Vash hadn't been a bit pleased.  
He loved Lili from the bottom of his over sized heart.  
Vash was born with a severe heart problem, his heart was oversized and needed more blood than the average heart.  
Because of this, his heart valves began to pump more blood, making almost everything in his heart area enlarged.  
His expected life span was up to 15, and luckily he managed to live to the age of 18. It was only a matter of time until his luck gave out.

Arthur heaved a sigh,"Yes, yes Lili. Did you want anything?"  
"Do I have to want something?"  
"Yes."  
"I want to get married now."  
"That isn't possible now."  
"Ew."  
There conversations usually were a few spat of words and a small argument, and Arthur couldn't see how he attracted this women.  
Another sigh was passed out by Arthur himself,  
"Pardon me Love, but I have a serious matter to attend."  
Lili stared at him puzzled,"What now? Did your silly green bunny die or something?"  
Arthur shot her a glare and snapped,"No you bloody wanker! And it's called a Flying Mint Bunny!" "How can you act so foolishly when your friend has been murdered?!"  
Lili flinched and placed her right hand on her upper left sleeve. She changed her gaze from Arthur to the Marble floor.  
"…Yes…sorry Arthur-chan…"  
Arthur was stunned to see Lili in such a position.  
Realizing what he had said, he touched his lower lip and whispered, "…I'm sorry Lili, I didn't mean that. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
It was obvious he didn't care, but he had to keep Lili close or his reputation would become the 'Un-princely Fool would made the Princess of Swiss Sob'.  
"I'll be leaving you to work now Arthur kun…" Lili mumbled. She gently walked away from Arthur and placed her feet towards he door, her hand opening one of the double doors and tip toeing out.

Arthur grunted, hoping she wouldn't run home crying, but he was honestly not the bit happy about Lili's friend's death. It only brought problems to not only him, but Austria as well.

The one who was murdered was Miss Natalya. Lili's closest friend was Natalya Arlovskaya(Belarus). She was somewhat royal, for she wasn't as powerful as Lili or Arthur, but she had more power than England's Monarchy.  
He was told she was found in her bedroom one morning stabbed multiple times with knives, which gave Roderich (Austria)quite the shock (Austria and Belarus are married here). She had cuts on her wrists and was stapped at her stomache and upper left chest, when glass was found behind her head.

When Austria woke up next to her, he immediately broke down, which was unexpected considering how mature he was. Austria was not royal, but he was a very rich man, richer than Arthur even, which made Arthur suspect something. How could some one kill the wife of one of the richest men in Europe without having anyone notice?

Arthur walked to his office room and opened a folder with pictures and evidence from the scene.  
Reviewing everything, he was told the killing took place before 11'o because the body was found at 11'o clock.  
Arthur gazed at everything, trying to find even he dust flying in the room. Who could have possibly killed Natalya…?


	2. Chapter II

Arthur stepped out of the carriage with the heels in his platform touch the ground first.  
Here he was, in front of Roderich's mansion.  
He decided he would investigate the situation, and were else should you go other than where the murder took place?  
He stepped up to the twin doors, where two guards took place.  
'If the wife was killed, then they should be fired for bad service' Arthur thought.

Since Arthur was in Austria, he didn't wear a disguise, assuming no one would recognize him clearly. He brimmed his cheeks and gave the guards a fake grin.  
"Hello, Love. I'm here for an appointment with Sir Roderich." Arthur said in a carefree voice.  
He reached into his bag and pulled out a red,stamped envelope. Supposedly an invitation.  
He handed the paper to the guards.  
"Now if you pardon me, I'll be on my way."  
In actuality, he never received a paper. But since Arthur was a prince, he had powers for the fake and real.  
The guard examined the paper and glared at the prince.  
He grunted and opened the gates behind them, which Arthur must've missed behind the plump guard.  
Under his breath, Arthur grunted and walked through.  
"Maybe it wouldn't be hard to kill Natayla…They welcomed me in with a fake note and with an unchecked laptop bag..." Arthur mumbled, feeling for his messenger bag and opened it.  
He had a replica key to Roderich's and Natayla's room. It was obvious Roderich was in that room, probably sobbing like a child.

Arthur had only been here once, but with his photographic memory he remembered the way around.  
Oddly, there were no maids around the mansion, so he managed to get to the room without any issues. He looked around the mansion. It was draped with red fabric and laces with gold, and there was a grand piano in every room.  
He ran through the stairs and dashed to Natayla's room. Its' door was very plain, so it stood out from the rest of the doors. He placed the key into the hole and twisted the nob, and as expected, it opened.  
As Arthur swung the door open, a small piece of fabric dropped out. Oh? Oh. A piece of light pink fabric fell to the floor, so tiny only Arthur would've been able to notice it. Suddenly, the prince recalled the fact that everyday Roderich put cloth in between the all doors to every room to see when a door was opened or not, most likely security reasons.  
Arthur thought nothing of it.

As the door flung open, there sat Roderich, sobbing as expected, sitting on the bed.  
Arthur would've felt pity for the man, if he had the heart.  
Slowly the young prince approached the young adult and offered a him a pat on the back.  
'5…4…3…2…1…Action.' Arthur counted.  
Arthur drew a sad pitiful look on his face, and drew his eyes to Roderich.  
"I'm am ever so sorry for…your loss. Are you alright?" Arthur spoke in a clear voice.  
Roderich sat with no reply, until minutes later. "Yes…I'm perfectly fine." The wealthy man mumbled as tears fell onto his collar.  
Arthur was defianantly unsatisfied with such a simple answer.  
'I must interrogate him if I plan on uncovering this murder…' Arthur pictured.  
"Alright Roderich, first comes first. I'll put it bluntly love, but I need to investigate this room to uncover Miss Arlovsky's assassination. If you could, please pardon yourself and be dismissed." The prince stated.  
For a few moments, they exchanged looks and various expressions.

"I would rather have you not mess with my lover's passing…"  
"But I must."  
"I refuse."  
"Why ever so?"  
"I will repeat myself Sir Arthur, I decline your offer."  
"I'm sure Natalya would like her killer to be found and given their punishment."

"Stop!" Roderich snapped back, giving an insane expression to Arthur. The prince had his poker face on as he could tell Roderich had gone into madness.  
"Sir…do you want Natalya's killer to be caught or roam the streets?"  
Arthur was now giving Roderich an unforgiving glare. He was not going to loose this argument, especially when he had the upper hand.  
Roderich removed his glasses and looked at his reflection.  
"Of course I want him to be caught…but—"  
Arthur cut off his words and replaced them with his,"Very well, I will guarantee you the criminal will be caught under my assistance. Now, please leave."  
Roderich was now insulted."You cannot order me out, royal or not, Sir British Spoiled Prince." He said with a mocking tone.  
Arthur shot him a long stare with there pupils aligned. "I'm sure I can, Mr. Rich Rotten Stubborn Man."

Now Roderich was off the bed. "Guards! Put this man in the cells! To the attic, to the basement!" He man was loosing it, he was shouting from the top of his lunes and had eyes burning of broken love.

Arthur was about to toss a reply to him, but he was immediately hooked with two arms underneath his, putting him in an odd stance. At his feet, his ankles were twisted upward and flipped onto someone's palms. Arthur yanked his head and memorized both of the faces.  
There were Roderich's most familiar servants—Miss Elizabeta (Hungary) and a young yet strong child, supposedly the son of Prince Feliciano, the Prince of Italia.  
"Bloody hell…"Arthur muttered.  
He could admit that they had could strategies, but they had little power.  
Arthur unplugged his feet from the child's hands, hit the child with his 6" wooden platform heels, did a flip and tossed Elizabeta onto the floor.

He quickly jumped into the air and hopped from table to desk to bed, which was difficult in a rather empty bedroom. With this spare time, he reached into his laptop bag and pulled out 3 things, 1) A silver sword 2) A golden sword 3) A chain.  
He tossed the chain that was aimed flawlessly and hooked the doorknob and the bed leg together, which were luckily close together.  
How Arthur got a chains under something that was over 100lbs and not above ground?  
Who knows.  
Then with his right sword, the one of silver, he tossed the sword at the door I between the loop of the chain, which passed through the door and made sure the chain wouldn't fall off and open the door.  
With his left hand he held his gold sword.  
After stalling a few minutes, he leaped towards Roderich and hooked his neck with his sword and his shoulder to his chest.

"Wankers! Hush now and be pardoned! Any step closer and anymore noise your precious Roderich is sent to hell!"  
Obviously, Arthur wouldn't really do this. He needed Roderich's help in the investigation.  
But there was no other way to get out easily without violence.  
Luckily the two walked away, and remained silent.  
The young child was crying and Elizabeta was screaming so loud you couldn't even figure out what was being said.

If there was a window in the room, Arthur would've jumped out if it with Roderich, but unfortunately there wasn't.  
But on the bright side, Roderich had never had to defend himself, so he passed out when Arthur incidentally cut Roderich's and blood oozed out, only a drop or two.  
"Remember me you wankers, My name is Dñalkirk Ruthra! I am the former pirate of America!" Arthur shouted.  
He knew he couldn't give his real name, and if anyone suspected his real name he could be easily found. It was just his name flipped, anyway. And he disliked America in many ways. But his father was a world famous pirate, and the name was given to the son after he passed.  
But it was all he could come up with at the time.  
Arthur crushed the chains as he took one big leap and broke the door down.  
"Perfect…I got ahead of myself and ruined the crime scene…" Arthur mumbled.  
He ran outside and tripped the guards from before, hoping they didn't have weapons.  
Now, he knew it wouldn't be easy to get to the crime scene. But he got good information.

1) There are no entrances to get to the room, so the criminal must've been in the mansion and either killed the victim there or brought the body there. 2) If they brought the body there, then they had to be in the room already, since the fabric was still there. 3)Wait…Austria was in the room when the fabric dropped. That means…  
Arthur gasped.  
That means the culprit was still in the room…Or it was Roderich.  
Arthur gave a good thought. 'That leaves only one question for me to fill right now…Is there another entrance to the bedroom other than the door?'


End file.
